


Chapter 08 强奸罪 A

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [25]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 08 强奸罪 A

露天阳台放置的烟灰缸第一次堆满十几根烟头，笔记本电脑只剩下最后3%电量。浓重夜幕逐渐被朦胧不清的光亮替代，男人抬手摸索墙边开关，赶在天色彻底转为黎明之前关灭头顶吊灯。  
看了整夜表格和近期信息，实在没什么心思做早餐，他盯着厨房水槽里洗刷干净的蒸锅愣了一会儿，还是决定去楼下便利店买包子。家里有淡淡的薰衣草味，他怀疑空气清新剂的香料添加物严重超标，不然怎么可能整整十天不散味道？  
出门前又回头往屋里探了一眼，总觉得哪里不对，却不知道具体是哪儿。  
清晨的街道很安静，没有早高峰穿透耳膜的鸣笛，也没有扑得人发闷窒息的尾气。便利店结账柜台前的保温箱依旧满满当当，各式包子饭团塞得几乎放不下，关东煮新填的热汤冒出白雾，耳朵里全是咖啡机磨豆子的声音。  
好像什么都没变。  
好像什么都变了。  
这个时间应该在家里煮白粥，趁着锅子发出响动之前翻看昨晚的新闻，反正会有人从床上跳下来关燃气。就算在这儿买早餐，也该是两杯豆浆三个包，不可能是一杯美式两个包。  
  
算了。  
之前不过大梦一场，昨天下午才醒。  
别人往往被巴掌打醒，自己则是被掐醒的，那双手似乎还拧在腰间，朝着最痛的地方发狠。他的问题不再需要答案，最后匆匆一瞥见到的水汽似乎只是幻觉。  
根本不该有拿两杯豆浆的时候，家里也没地方放多余的衣物和洗漱用品。车只是交通工具，后视镜上为什么要挂叮当乱响的小吊坠和平安结？  
戴在无名指的男款对戒被扔进储物盒，他闷头瞥了乱晃的平安结一眼，直接抬手扯了下去。  
  
  
  
律师们依旧各司其职，小心翼翼地交换眼色，不敢多看一大早就驻扎在卷宗墙前的男人。  
廖先生太正常，正常到有点不正常。  
昨天下午才从警局里出来的人，今早就开始检查工作，神色看不出任何异样。有人平时失恋都会三天吃不下饭，被子里蒙头哭一周，更别提出了这种大事。  
其实弘历真没空想太多，他正忙着查工作进度。趁机钻空子落井下石的对家不会少，原本早已做好了最坏的打算，但情况并非像预想的那样糟糕，办公桌上除了副主任赔偿条件优渥的撤资合同，甚至没有一封辞职信。律所以正常效率运行，大家该上班上班，仿佛什么都没发生过，连二楼流动性最强的授薪律师们都蜷在各自的小天地处理文件，没人缺勤，没人告假。  
  
可还是空了一张椅子。  
那个最熟悉的位置，等所有人下班后再偷偷溜过去的位置，可以把软软抱在怀里的位置。  
电脑屏上还夹着布朗熊挂件，桌面早已收拾干净，再也不会有人趁他上楼时悄悄从文件堆里探出小脑袋，避开同事们的目光，望向他。  
  
不清楚外公司的工作进度，也没兴趣知道。  
她爱去哪儿去哪儿，与他无关。  
  
办公室久不通风，甚至有股闷潮的霉味，家里和这儿明明是同一款清新剂，效果却如此不同。  
他拿着那份合同翻来覆去看，最终没下手签字。赔偿损失出价再高，也不一定能在短时间内找到新合伙人，对以后费用平摊太不合算。  
突然传来熟悉的敲门声，三下即止。  
弘历猛地从办公桌前站起身，转椅磕到身后书柜发出巨响。  
这是她后期养成的习惯，用拳头叩门动静太难听，便也学会了用两根手指的指节轻敲。  
回来了？  
还回来做什么？  
肢体动作反应依旧比脑子快，明明可以说一句“进”，然而五指已经抓住了门把手。腰侧隐隐作痛，他拼命汲取着氧气，想让胸口不要那么闷。  
无所谓，她只是一个下属......再普通不过的下属。  
门被轻轻拉开一道小缝，最终犹豫着完全打开。  
“小四儿——”  
那人声如洪钟地叫嚷着昵称，一米八壮汉和想象中的娇小模样相差甚远，廖律师迅速垮下脸，差点直接把伸成大字型的人拍在门外。  
  
“专程来替你擦屁股，你还瞪我。”  
“我以为眼花认错人。”  
远在一千六百多公里外生活多年的发小突然出现，压根没提前打招呼，任谁见也得以为是出现幻觉，更何况他彻夜未眠，本就没休息好。  
“从今天开始，这块地上有张廷玉没我，有我没他！我不考检察官法官，就算再也不回东庆，我照样有饭吃！”  
这小子嚷出过断绝父子关系的豪言壮语，大学毕业就带着女朋友往启宁跑，一度被廖国华当成反面教材来教育刚刚升入高三的儿子。然而儿子被他养得本就没什么朋友，只有这一个能说上话的邻家哥哥，当然选择左耳进右耳出。  
“回来怎么不提前说，不和你爸吵了？”弘历说完才想起自己手机一直被警局扣着，没办法和外界联系。  
张若霭对发小忽视拥抱的冷漠态度十分不满，自己可是听说这人无罪释放后连夜赶来的，忍不住翻白眼：“不吵了，他不是跟你打完最后一场官司就退休了吗，我没兴趣和拿退休金的孤寡老人吵架。反正女儿也要升初中，户口还在这边，不如回来。”  
“而且据我所知，四叔的事务所里正好缺一位合伙人，收益应该比当补习班老......”  
忙着喝水的人呛了一口，迅速收回话头换说法：“......负责人强多了。”  
弘历狐疑的看了他一眼，默默皱起眉头。  
那些抹黑又删除的文章莫名其妙，将矛头转回世诚的公众号更是抽风，他迅速点了几下屏幕，将文章页面递过去：“这也是你干的吧，谁告诉你的。”  
“我......自己看见推送的，但当时已经有点晚了，大概文章发布两三天左右。”杯里的水一饮而尽，他直接将男人递过来的手机锁屏，“不过我给你们行政打了个电话，趁你还在里面的时候赶紧找人占高地，不然等出来再处理更麻烦，他们会以为是你搞了公关。”  
男人淡淡哦了一声，貌似轻易相信了。  
“这次回来的急，过两天还要回启宁彻底收拾，所以这边最好安排个助理，你有没有比较出色的实习生或者授薪律师？”  
“没有。”他警惕地盯着对方，“我之前也没用过助理，不懂这些，你另招吧。”  
张若霭被盯得心虚，只好从公文包里取出材料来转移话题：“我已经把那些公众号告上法庭了，证据确凿，诽谤绝对成立。放心吧，警方两份报告写得很清楚，过会儿就去提交给法院。赶紧把字签了，这事情闹得越大越好，对你百利无一害。”  
那支碳素笔在修长指节间转来转去，迟迟不肯落上纸面。  
“哪儿来的证据？”  
“小四弟弟，别总怀疑你哥的业务水准。”  
“这不是水准问题，我昨天下午才从公安局里出来，你前天就敢让人去法院帮忙递条子？而且你凭什么提前认定我一定没犯伪证罪，我自己都不知道会不会被警方扣锅。”  
弘历只提了两个问题，不再多说。还有最重要的一点没问，他远在外地，怎么能清楚律所里缺合伙人？  
“哪儿来那么多问题，我还不了解你吗，你撅起下半身我都知道你是要……”他想了又想，最终把极为不雅的字吞回肚子，“不过说正经的，告你那人是事务所的，为了防止到时候不好办，辞退信早就印好了，等会儿我直接拿下去给她——你干什么？”  
辞退信被夺过去丢进碎纸机，张若霭仔细端详着发小神情，想看一切是否如他所料，却只听男子冷笑一声：  
“这女人诡计多端，一言难尽，现在辞退她指不定又要闹出多少事，过了这阵风头再说吧。”  
“她才工作两年，你确定这词不是用来形容关达的？”他很满意这个回答，顺水推舟道，“不辞退也行，既然你说诡计多端，那就放眼皮子底下看紧了。不是民事律师吗，民商不分家，由我盯着肯定不会挡路，这回总该放心了吧。”  
签字的手微微发颤，然而没等所长发表意见，行政处便又来人通知。  
“世诚的关主任想见您，亲自来的，已经在一楼了。”  
一听是他，弘历连头都没抬：“近三天行程是满的，要见面走流程预约。”  
李玉咽咽口水，觉得这种说辞不足以向下面那尊大佛交差，进退两难。直到瘫在懒人沙发里的陌生男人缓缓抬起手指，在空中挥了几下：  
“去告诉他，廖主任正在和新合伙人详谈，很忙。”  
  
  
  
中午似乎没什么车，高架一路畅通，关达默默拉下遮阳板，紧皱的眉头自上车开始没松过。  
“还挺大架子。”他摆弄着吹出暖风的空调口，嗤笑道，“新合伙人，出来第二天就有新合伙人。”  
朱婉握紧方向盘没出声，她万万没想到主任上去就又下来了，本以为可以借机去对面商场吃碗炒饭，结果他连弘历的面都没见着。最近事态反转不好控制，世诚为了吞并对家无所不用其极，甚至买通公众号造势抹黑，已然成了业界的笑柄。  
“我们的名声和信誉度严重受损，不能再这么下去了，得赶紧达成一致。当时澄清反击时人还在警局，不可能是他自己做的呀。”女人沉吟片刻，略带疑问的吐出三个字，“……魏璎珞？”  
“不可能。”  
关达几乎下意识否定了这种不切实际的想法：“她哪儿有公众号的联络方式，抄袭案是因为李玫名气高，靠踩着对家优势自己登顶。而且就算她有发文的钱，也没删文的。”  
“新合伙人更不可能啊，不会提前插手这些。而且原来的副主任一直隐藏的很好，他该不会是看穿后故意摆咱们一道吧，所以才能这么快毫发未损的出来。”  
“故意把自己摆进局子？”男人难以置信地斜了她一眼，感觉智商受到了侮辱，否则怎么会找这么笨的助理律师。  
朱婉却觉得这种想法极为靠谱，弘历又不会傻乎乎的任人宰割，很可能提前放出犯伪证罪的假消息，任由他们大肆宣扬，等自证清白后倒打一靶。她彻底忽视身边上司的扭曲表情，成功说服了自己：  
“扣留又不是什么大事，如果他能预判到第二计划，完全有可能……”  
“除非他成仙了！要不是魏璎珞横插一脚，我早该找出精神证明，亲自把他告到局子去了，至于用第二计划？”  
车内气氛沉闷而压抑，朱婉不敢再多说半句，只顾专心开车。最好的机会从手里溜走，还搬起石头砸自己的脚，主任生气发火再正常不过。  
关达烦躁地浏览着文章评论，心道就不该买什么公众号。就算不抹黑，人们也只会觉得廖弘历受过警方调查，而不是像现在这样被宣扬地清清白白，让业内搞懂了前因后果，甚至连带着狠狠踩了自己。  
他越想越不对劲。  
不是姓廖的摆了他一道，是那小丫头片子把他当猴耍。   
“我知道了。”男人习惯性摘下眼镜，轻轻揉了揉眼睑，“不用跟华天预约，直接联系魏璎珞。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
飞机落地时的轰鸣声差点让魏清泰的老心脏停止工作，他颤巍巍的跟在其他乘客后面找行李转盘，却发现人们走到连廊后去往不同方向，而自己依旧看不懂行李牌，只能东问西问，好不容易才把箱子拿到手。  
上次来也是问了许久，时隔一年早就忘了。  
不过他记得当时有准女婿贴心接送，而不是跟着神情肃穆的女儿拎着大箱小包挤地铁。  
越往市区开车厢越挤，魏璎珞除了被踩到脚会微微皱眉外没什么情绪波动，注意力一直集中在手机上，敲敲打打的码文件。父女二人全程低头不出声，老魏也找不到话说——  
如果他死了，一定是被这个亲女儿活活气死的。  
凶手找到了不肯跟他讲，自作主张的闹了那么多事，要不是警局另打电话过来，自己现在还蒙在鼓里。  
  
老魏到家后第一件事就是把空行李箱往地上摊，直接开始帮她塞衣服。  
“干什么？”魏璎珞从卫生间冲出来，湿着手把衣服抢了过去。  
“把工作辞掉，跟爸回江平。”老魏也不急着去抢她怀里的，反正行李多的很，“赶紧去收拾，饿了袋子里有烤饼。”  
魏璎珞总算明白他为什么拎了两个空箱子，原来是要把自己一起打包带走。她固执地把衣服扔到沙发上：“我不回，我还有事。”  
“还有什么事？难不成你还想接着工作？”  
当初非要报东庆的大学，留在这边工作，无非是想随时接收警方动向，方便联络。既然凶手已经抓到了，还留在这儿做什么？  
最关键的是，她已经和小廖闹翻了，不可能继续留在律所，就算换个东家，也不是那么码事。  
魏璎珞看着麻利收行李的父亲，突然想起去年春节，他在客卧里拉箱包的模样。那天弘历不在家，却给她留了一大袋开心果，还有除夕夜里伸手讨过的红包。  
“就是有事。”她不再多说，反而拿起桌上的烤饼研究，那几张饼已经冷透，她不得不给微波炉插电。  
“别告诉我你还想着去找小廖！”  
魏清泰看不懂那些复杂的调查报告，但认识那几个‘毫无关联’、‘同为受害者’的大字。  
简直极端到无法补救，他看着摆弄微波炉的女儿，一把将烤饼夺了过去，想让她专心听自己说话，结果刚要开口就被塞住：“我得知道他这件事有没有关系。”  
烤饼又回到她手中，转动旋钮叮两分钟。  
微波炉里微微的橘黄亮光烘烤着她的神经，里面加热的似乎不是烤饼，而且三明治。通宵难眠后身体发虚，父亲的声音听起来有些飘忽：  
“查案子有警察，你跟着瞎掺和什么？”  
  
瞎掺和？  
好像没别的路可选，如果什么都不做，就只能安稳平淡的对他说永别，从此形同陌路。  
可她又那么贪心，真相和他，她都想要。时间拖得越长越难办，询问出来的证词越虚伪，只要保障实际利益不受侵害，耍些无足轻重的小花招应该没关系——  
  
“内疚。”  
犹犹豫豫，终于吐出了这两个字。  
她没办法完全忽略血缘问题，更无法原谅和凶手哥哥温存的自己。同样一件事，姐姐死在了强奸犯手里，她却享受而迎合，恨不能把自己整个儿融进对方身体。  
什么都帮不上，还偏偏做出这种事，她好像背叛了姐姐，为虚无缥缈的情爱舍弃了蒙冤多年的家人。  
这个坎儿真的好难跨，除非她能拼命证明这件事与他无关，清清白白，一点模棱两可的地方都没有。  
“是，你是证明了他和这件事彻底没关系，现在你舒服了，对璎宁不愧疚了，可你想过小廖吗，你替他考虑过哪怕是一点点吗？”  
“你什么都要，怎么就全该合你心意呢。”老魏被这个理由气得七窍生烟，“魏璎珞，你是不是还沾沾自喜，觉得自己拎得特别清？你看看你都干了什么呀！”  
微波炉叮的一声，烤饼热好了。  
她直接伸手去拿，却差点被烫到，只好耐着性子等它稍冷。  
“我没想怎样。”女孩开始试着拿筷子去夹，“就算没有我，警局也会一而再再而三的把他召回去。”  
烤饼一再滑落，根本夹不起来，老魏看得有些犯强迫症：“你自己摔短腿和别人打断你的腿能一样吗？别再说了，你到现在也没明白自己哪儿不对......”  
“我没有错！”  
上次他说自己和这件事没关系，她信了，可没过几天就接到了警方通知。  
侦查的前几天根本一无所获，又被警局突然告知问询人已释放，还正赶上华天出事，她怎么敢在见到官方材料前再听他的话？  
不是不信，是不敢，怕还是空欢喜一场，只想快点把人推开，去看警方给出的结果。  
“是，你没错！可人家又有什么错了？就为了让你自己心里舒服点，一个大男人憋屈了多久啊，再回律所他不故意给你小鞋穿都是好的！”  
  
手里的饼似乎还是很难吃，生硬又死板，难以下咽。  
他做错什么了？  
之前很好吃的，是她家楼下的饼，每次都要排很久的队才能买到，为什么冷透以后这么难吃呢。  
明明已经加热了。  
  
“你算盘打得精，如果他和这事没关系，就再想法子把人哄回来，反正你最知道他吃哪套，是吧？”  
毕竟是亲女儿，老魏还是能看出她那些小心思的。  
“那是个活生生的人，不是被你算计来算计去，为了自己满意舒服就随便摆弄的。”老父亲被那张晃来晃去的烤饼绕得眼晕，眼瞧着她又加椒盐面又拍水，“也挺好，就你这种，省得结婚了再离，麻烦。”  
  
魏璎珞没有接话，只一味摆弄着烤饼。  
她顾着自己跨过去，顾着保护那些实际物件，却把最无辜的人遗忘在了另一头。  
她以为他最在意的是律所，是名声，以为自己护住这些就没事了。  
感情不是法律，不是没造成实际损害就会判决无罪无责。  
微波炉又开始叮叮，她不信这个饼会一直难吃，肯定是刚才的方法行不通。  
  
见女儿闷不作声，老魏觉得自己这趟有点白来，忍不住提高了嗓门：“魏璎珞，你可想好了，你不回江平，到底是因为真知道自己错在哪儿了，心里惦着人家想和人家好好过日子，还是因为心里那点小不甘作祟，想把瓜强扭下来就舒服了？”  
他只想快点带女儿回家，再也不回这个是非之地。即使短暂的相处让他感觉小廖是很好的孩子，但毕竟是男人，是上司，如果女儿回去找，这人又起了报复的心思……  
后果不堪设想。  
第n次出炉的烤饼被扔过来，他自然不觉得能有多美味，随意咬了一口后自顾自地劝说着：  
“就算退一万步，人家不计前嫌和你又在一起了，你也甭指望像原来那样对你好......”  
好像还挺好吃的。  
好像更好吃了。  
他颇为气恼地将饼放下，一把拔下微波炉电源：“终身大事不是烤破饼，你再多花招，也得看人家愿不愿意搭理！与其将来在这儿受罪，你还是赶紧收拾东西，回家。”  
“不回。”  
魏璎珞转过身来正视着父亲的眼睛，看不出什么情绪，一字一字地答道：  
“我不回江平。”  
老魏还想再说什么，便被刺耳的电话铃声打断。是关达的来电，她稍稍抬手，示意父亲不要出声。  
通话内容无非是问她忙不忙，是否有时间一起出来用饭之类。魏璎珞基本能确定这男人为什么会找上门，但她现在没心思打太极，刚想拒绝邀约，对方就说出了令她无法反驳的话。  
“是关于魏璎宁的事，我觉得有必要和你谈一谈。”  
  


  
  
  
  
  
西餐厅位于紧邻暄淮江的三十四层露天楼台，正对着高斌留下遗产房的小区，可以看见跨江而过的地铁。  
关达神情复杂地盯着穿着笨重雪地靴的女孩儿，他特意提前通知了用餐地点，可魏璎珞依然裹了两层棉服，整个人显得臃肿又随意，像是半夜去楼下买烤冷面当夜宵的毛孩，和餐厅风格大相径庭。  
最重要的是，她似乎并不打算多和他交流，自上菜开始就没停过刀叉。  
“廖弘昼和耿裕敏已经被移送检察院了，一个是强奸故意杀人，一个是侮辱尸体外加渎职。”气氛尴尬良久，他不得不先开口步入正题。  
“渎职这事和你没关系，但涉及到我自己代理的化工走私。我负责给主犯辩护，可耿裕敏作为从犯掺和到另一起暴力案件里，很容易成为检查方攻击的说辞。同时代理两起案件又不是没试过，我完全可以把强奸案拿到自己手里，掌握全部材料后方便赢另一起。”  
对面抹黑胡椒酱的手明显一顿，关达对这个反应十分满意。他不紧不慢地切肉，刀叉蹭在瓷盘表面发出轻响：  
  
“魏璎珞，我不是你那个做点什么都要讲证据合理性的廖老师，我没输过。”  
“只要我想，廖弘昼百分之百死缓，甚至无期。”  
  
五分熟的牛排和冰香槟对胃不太友好，但她并不在意，反正回家也不会有人再问东问西的管她吃了什么。  
她用纸巾揩揩唇角，留下褐色和浅粉交织的痕迹，依旧一言不发地盯着对面男人看。  
那双毫无情绪的眼睛一动不动，直勾勾地剜着人。这丫头眼仁儿的部分有留白，关达被看得束手无措，无论是转移视线还是继续对峙，都觉得浑身别扭。  
“当然，今天把你约出来吃饭，肯定不是为了通知这个。我还在考虑阶段，只要有更有利的东西做交换，我会把这起案件交给毫无刑庭经验的民事律师。”男人得不到丁点儿回复，只能一口气说下去，“你还年轻，前途不可限量，华天现在的情况你也明白，倒不是律所本身，是人际关系的问题，所以我这儿，欢迎你。”  
还是没回应。  
关达心里暗骂一声，建国以后不许成精，否则这张小巴掌脸绝对是狐狸变的。只有狐狸才会狡猾地乱窜，不论他出什么招数都有好几种不同的法子对付。但他面上仍是笑眯眯的，本来就小的眼睛几乎眯成一条缝。  
“放心，我对小姑娘没兴趣，绝不会像某些人那样诓骗下属谈恋爱......”  
“他没有。”刀叉被当啷一声放下。  
总算肯出声了，男人心底默默松了口气，同时为这俩人表示默哀。  
“好，没有没有。”他自以为抓住了魏璎珞软肋，免不了有几分得意，“一提起他你就激动，我本来还以为魏律师除了姐姐没有在意的人呢。”  
“你在用人命做交换条件。”  
死刑立即执行和死缓区别太大，一个是必死无疑，另一个是苟延残喘。魏璎珞自然全心全意地盼望着凶手早日受到惩处，但并不代表她会欣赏视人命如玩物的律师。这种人不认为自己在依据法律保障委托人权益，他只是利用那些法条，让它们变成协助自己达到任意目的的利器。  
关达忍不住抬起眼眸，觉得相当优质的胚子被廖弘历毁了个彻底，连提亲姐姐的事都有心思和他胡扯。  
  
“知道阶层概念吗。”  
他并未直接回答问题，而是将牛排又切下一小块，按了按流出血水的肋眼肉，缓缓道：  
“不是每个人都像廖弘历那样含着金汤匙出生，子继父业顺风顺水，也不像你家毕业就在这儿买房，知道有多少人来新城市打拼时先租房子住吗。”  
提起这个他便笑了，他刚刚搬离大学宿舍时，连单间都租不起，只能蜷缩在小小的地下室里，无数人踩着他头顶走来走去。少年穷带来的不仅是硬件问题，更在一定意义上影响了人生走向，那时能申请到去法国高等学府深造的资格，可就算学校减免大半学费再加上国家资助，他也没钱去读，甚至买不起半张机票。  
“你知道我是哪儿的人吗。”他慢悠悠地将肉块放进嘴里咀嚼，“十八线小山村，离这儿两千五百多公里。”  
“不是东庆郊区铺着水泥路和二层小楼的那种，是一下雨会满地烂泥，人们要顶着太阳下地种粮垦地，因为每斤米上下浮动几分钱打到脸红脖子粗的庄子。”  
所以他向来瞧不上廖弘历那种天生拥有一切的人，安安稳稳等着父母投喂就好，顺遂地工作后开始说什么为委托人服务，为法律服务，不能有违道德底线。  
安乐窝里的人最擅长夸夸其谈，因为他们压根没经历过腥风血雨，不知道生活到底有多难。  
  
“这么说吧，当人们没跨越到一个新阶层，永远不知道上面有什么，你今年二十四岁，还有太多的风景没看到。先不论你俩现在的情况，廖弘历那种老母鸡护犊子式的教法本来就不对。”  
男人微微倾身，发出了最后的邀请：  
“魏璎珞，我一直很欣赏你。你不是小鸡仔，你应该是天上的鹰，现在是你拔羽断喙的时候了。”  
“来世诚，不要再插手华天的事，我会给你签成独立律师，你再也不用拿授薪律师那点可怜的底资。自己想干什么干什么，如果案源不足，我会把所里的一手案源分给你。”他对自己提出的条件相当有信心，特意强调着，“最重要的是，这样一来，你姐姐那边也能妥当处理。”  
  
独立律师，是她向弘历提了无数次均被驳回的要求，至于一手案源，还不该是她的东西，她连想都没想过。  
世诚再向前一步，便能跻身东庆八所，她只要现在点个头，就会在二十四岁这年率先打败90%的同龄人，成为弘历三年乃至五年内都不会同意的独立律师，极大缩短在业内奋斗挣扎的过程。  
但心底有个声音在告诉她，不可以，这不对。  
那个声音说，你要读足够多的书，定下最擅长的领域，轻车熟路地把法条用到案例中去，等人际网彻底铺开，沉淀以后再独立。  
  
“这么丰厚的条件，甚至拿人命做交换，只是为了挖我过去？”  
小丫头明显不信这种鬼话，她对自己那点价值还是有数的。该说的都说了，关达也没必要再打太极，干脆直奔主题：   
“精神报告在你手里吧，一起带来。”  
绝对在她手里，否则他们不可能翻破天都找不到那份材料。她敢去告，告完又不离职，就是因为把关键证据扣在了自己手里，百分之百确定会变成乌龙事件。  
只要不到最后一刻，他就不会放弃华天这块到嘴边的肉——  
魏璎珞瞬间松了身子，惬意地靠着椅背掏口袋，手指长的小物件传出关达的声音。  
“那份精神报告在你手里吧，一起带来。”  
对面男人不禁抽了下嘴角，他不是没考虑过这个，只是觉得那俩人已经闹得那么难看，魏璎珞不该再有任何理由维护。况且刚才说话已经够小心了，就算被录下来，也没什么好怕的，他面上维持着假笑，正欲开口反驳，便又听到新信息。  
“听句劝不会吃亏，如果这算是做伪证，那关达已经做十几年伪证了，哪次都没事。”  
朱婉的声音。  
餐刀顿时被扔到桌上，咖色肉酱沾脏了白布，碰撞声穿透低沉的钢琴乐，引得餐厅里其他人纷纷扭头看来。  
他现在没别的想法，只想把朱婉拖出来打一顿，再吊到律师协会门口示众。  
“所以，就算我找不到新的合伙人，说不动他回东庆，那些文章也会被删掉。”魏璎珞将录音笔揣回兜里，“被您自己删掉。”  
这哪儿是小鸡仔，这是狡兔三窟。他本以为姓廖的是什么正派的人，原来也会教学生成天揣着录音笔，还是不到最后关头不拿出手的那种。  
“我不管这个案子归谁接，我只知道强奸杀人，畏罪潜逃七年，毫无悔过之心，必须偿命。”  
魏璎珞也学着他那样倾身过去：“别的方法肯定也有，但您大可一试。”  
当然可以一试，她会直接把录音往公众号放，更糟糕的舆论会扒掉人一层皮。  
男人再也笑不出来，如果没记错，今晚该是他来威胁人的，而不是被人威胁。  
冬季天黑较早，江河对岸已是万家灯火。关达没心思再用桌上最后一道昂贵的甜点，他冷眼望向窗外，只看见玻璃上映出了自己略显扭曲的影子。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
淑慎心满意足地坐在驾驶位后排座，稍稍斜过身去看男人侧脸。  
“我既然接了你弟弟的案子，就一定会尽最大努力确保他利益的。”  
“费心。”他敷衍又虚伪地勉强表示感谢，“但这件事与我无关。”  
刚刚结束一段感情的男人和异性相处多少会有点别扭，她并不介意弘历生疏的态度，也不关心他和魏璎珞究竟如何，只想把自己和那种伤害他的女人划开界限，表示站在他这边的决心：  
“有些事别人可能不理解，就算是表弟，血脉亲情也的确无法割舍。”  
天赐良机，一个是把他扣在警局的仇人，一个是努力帮他亲人脱罪的朋友，选哪个似乎不需要考虑，她对自己相当有信心。不过话音刚落，她就觉得脚下踩了个小玩意儿，硬邦邦的。  
是个金红相间的平安扣，下面绑坠了一块玉玦饰品，编得虽歪歪扭扭，但质感很不错。  
“这个可以送给我吗。”  
弘历本在盯着红灯发呆，自后视镜里见到女人手里举起的物件后，几乎是瞬间转身从她手里抢了回来：“不好意思，这是别人的东西，我无权处理。”  
她不着痕迹地皱皱眉心，明显听出了‘别人’是谁。  
不过她依然露出了得体的微笑，借着办案确认证据的由头向弘历逐渐靠近，总归比渐行渐远的昔日情侣好得多。  
  


男人把校友扔在地铁站后扬长而去，甚至连再见都没心情回应。   
近几天风大，头发经常被吹得乱七八糟，他干脆买了顶厚重些的宽沿帽压住脑袋。用发小的话说，脱了外面那层羽绒服，只剩下大衣和西装时，像是从启宁民国街景区里走出来的......特务。  
他不喜欢这个形容，因为女学生经常在影视剧里色诱暗杀特务，穿长裙剜木簪的姑娘会用子弹把男人打倒在血泊里。  
姑娘真的再也没回来过。  
天知道张若霭给她安排了多少工作，除了每周一次的总结报告，他根本无从得知她的任何消息。  
也不想知道。  
  
弘历确信自己是不想见到她的，越见心里越烦。  
每天在家里已经够烦了，她的东西太多，好像永远也收拾不完。上次刚把书房里摆着的各种相框收拾出去， 就被书架顶端的两个红包砸了脸。  
两个砖头厚的红包，砸得人怀疑鼻梁骨要断了。  
春节期间跑出几条街才买到的红色包装纸，小心翼翼地裹住福气塞进背包，结果人家根本就没要过。  
如果说之前还有火气把她的小玩意儿统统丢进橱子里锁起来，现在就不敢再动任何东西了，因为每次乱动，难受的只有他自己。  
除了烦躁，还有点恨她，却不知道该恨什么。  
恨她把自己扣在警局？可就算不来那一出，警局也会一次又一次传唤，该躺的天数半分不会少。  
恨她告伪证败坏名声？没发现前合伙人有异样是他的问题，资料盒早被对家拿走了，迟早会有人告，会趁扣留时发布文章。  
他甚至怀疑张若霭得知消息的途径，根本不该那么快的。  
该发生的都会发生，没有造成任何多余损失，只是在心里捅了一刀又一刀。  
  
  
今年冬天似乎格外冷，气温已经骤降至零下八度，她第一次在这座城市的白天呼出接连不断的哈气。  
女孩站在马路沿边，并未在信号灯变绿时跟随大众前行，而是抬头望向身后不远处的写字楼。玻璃幕墙太高，夕阳斜照产生的光污染刺得人睁不开眼，根本无法数清律所所在的层数。  
想和他分享，有好多哈气。  
一团一团的，像云彩。  
可再也不会有人矮下身来，把耳朵凑到她唇边，认真听她讲。  
  
他再也没有理睬过她。  
依然不觉得那个选择有什么问题，有问题的是做出选择的自己。  
是只顾着避免造成客观伤害，却从未考虑他主观感受的自己。  
张若霭扔过来的大量工作全是外派类，每天从公司出来再回家，工作量已经不是普通加班可以承受的了，几乎每天都要熬夜早起，她觉得这里面多多少少有点小报复的意味。  
可即使是这样，也要每周回律所汇报工作，她知道必须给他时间安静，便小心地回避着，却免不得打照面。  
不过没什么关系，她似乎成了一团空气，男人会直接把眼神从她身体里穿过去，当作什么都没看见。  
  
办公室落地窗前恰好能看到密密麻麻的人流，男人以处于绝对高地的位置遥遥凝视着十字路口，却不知道自己在看些什么。  
  
寒风将发梢吹动，呼吸间带上细小的冰碴。  
对不起。  
这好像是世界上，最苍白、最无力、最没用的三个字了。


End file.
